


Diez años

by PruePhantomhive



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Mutants, POV Second Person, Sleep Deprivation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abres los ojos y él está sentado ahí, delante de ti, sonriéndote y le devuelves el gesto a pesar de que en el fondo sabes que se trata de una ilusión. Que Charles está lejos y fuiste tú quien lo apartó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diez años

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)
> 
> Los personajes de X-Men: Days of Future Past pertenecen a Marvel Entertainment y 20th Century Fox y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Sabes que un nuevo día está empezando cuando el guardia que vigila tu prisión de cristal y plástico se levanta de su silla bostezando y te observa con desprecio desde el techo de vidrio. Te hace un gesto grosero con el dedo de la mano y sonríes, devolviéndolo.  _Estúpidos homo sapiens,_ piensas mientras lo ves dando media vuelta, listo para marcharse y permitir que su compañero recién llegado al edificio lo remplace.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? Tus extremidades tiemblan, los párpados te pesan y te sientes como si te fueras a caer a pedazos de un momento a otro, pero no quieres rendirte. Jugar con tu cuerpo, presionarte de esta manera, es la única forma en la que puedes entretenerte porque ¿cuánto tiempo llevas encerrado aquí?

En contra de tu voluntad, tus ojos se cierran y crees que te vas a desmayar, pero luchas contra la oscuridad. Ahora lo recuerdas: dos días exactos sin dormir. Cuarenta y ocho horas pensando cosas estúpidas en medio de la luz blanca que inunda tu tonta celda de cristal.

Levantas los brazos, cierras las manos en puños y te tallas los ojos con fuerza, intentando vencer a la irritación, al hastío. ¿Crees que puedas resistir una semana entera sin dormir? ¿Te desmayarías? ¿Qué harían los guardias si eso pasara?

Escuchas una tos justo a tu lado y te sobresaltas, pero no abres los ojos porque ya sabes de quién se trata. Oh, dios, te estás volviendo loco y no hay nada qué puedas hacer para evitarlo.

—Eres un tonto, Erik —te dice Charles al oído y asientes con la cabeza, porque cada vez que él te visita es para insultar. Con el paso del tiempo, te has cansado de protestar y agachas la cabeza ante cada uno de sus comentarios hirientes, evitando verlo a los ojos, evitando fijarte en sus piernas inmóviles, las cuales debe arrastrar por el suelo cada vez que intenta moverse a tu alrededor.

_Eso es mi culpa,_ piensas por milésima vez, siempre el mismo tono de voz retumbando contra las paredes de tu cráneo.

—Tú me hiciste esto, Erik —dice Charles.

—Ya lo sé, perdóname —susurras, pero la última palabra no es sincera y te amarga la lengua.

_Nunca,_ escuchas, pero Charles no ha abierto la boca.

Abres los ojos, derrotado, y él está sentado ahí, delante de ti, sonriéndote y le devuelves el gesto a pesar de que en el fondo sabes que se trata de una ilusión. Que Charles está lejos y fuiste tú quien lo apartó.

Aprietas las manos en puños nuevamente mientras te escurres fuera del colchón que te ha servido de cama durante éstos malditos diez años de inanición y te arrastras por el suelo helado y blanco hasta alcanzar a Charles, cuya sonrisa se ensancha. No se mueve. Permanece recargado a la pared.  _No puede moverse._ Es tu culpa. Le tocas las mejillas con las puntas de tus dedos callosos y parpadea mientras la sonrisa se desliza hasta derramarse de su rostro pálido.

_Te extraño._

Lo besas y Charles no hace nada para evitarlo. Sus labios están tibios y un poco húmedos de saliva y añoranza. Entierras tus manos en su cabello castaño y lo escuchas jadear.

_Te quiero._

Charles te rodea el cuello con los brazos y tira de ti hacia abajo, obligándote a inclinarte para profundizar el beso, para permitir que las lenguas de ambos se enreden en una danza íntima y seductora.

—Te amo —le dices y él te regala una sonrisa brillante mientras te acaricia la cara. Sus labios buscan los tuyos de nuevo y, cuando se rozan, le juras en silencio que jamás volverás a hacerle daño.

Eres un estúpido mentiroso, Erik.

_Sí, lo soy._

El ruido de los pasos del nuevo guardia te sobresalta y te sacan de tu delirio. Abres los ojos y te encuentras con el destello blanco de las lámparas que iluminan tu celda. Charles no está en ninguna parte. Sus labios se han ido y también la suavidad de su piel.

Eres un idiota, te quedaste dormido. Maldices por lo bajo y te muerdes el labio inferior a manera de sustituto, aunque no es lo mismo.

Nunca besaste los labios de Charles, nunca lo tocaste y tampoco le dijiste cómo te sentías. Él jamás te abrazó.

Tristemente, cierras los ojos, colocas tus brazos detrás de tu cabeza a manera de almohada y sientes una solitaria lágrima salada deslizándose por tu mejilla; no tienes idea de si es producto de la soledad que se ha prolongado por una década o por la irritación de no haber dormido durante dos días.

Poco a poco, el cansancio te arrastra hacia abajo.

Charles no está en tus sueños.

* * *

Nunca ha querido estarlo.

* * *

Cuando el extraño chico hiperactivo te saca de la celda, te sientes un poco confundido. Tu cerebro trabaja más lento de lo normal… o tal vez es el efecto de haber experimentado la súper-velocidad de éste singular muchacho que te comenta que su madre tuvo una relación con un "sujeto" que  _también_  controlaba el metal.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y te encuentras de frente con Charles. Un cambiado Charles. Y ésta vez no es una alucinación, no es un deseo secreto, es el Charles de verd…

Su puño impacta contra tu cara y pierdes el equilibrio. En un segundo, el mundo te da vueltas y temes quedar inconsciente.

—Yo también te extrañé —dices cuando te recuperas un poco del golpe.

En esas cuatro palabras se resumen los diez años que pasaste encerrado: extrañando a Charles hasta la locura.


End file.
